


You Don't Trust Me

by jacelitwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/pseuds/jacelitwood
Summary: Victor thinks Simon still in love with Clary after he wanted Simon not to help track Valentine.





	

Simon walked back into the institute with Clary after another track down for Valentine, they thought they almost had him but it was a total bust, Simon wasn't looking forward to the confrontation he was about to have with Victor, especially since they started seeing each other. 

Victor was walking towards them, clearly pissed like Simon predicted. 

Clary spoke up first, "Victor before you start, It was all my idea, Simon's innocent."

Simon gave Victor a weak smile, nodding. 

Victor not even looking at Clary, "Simon, my office now!"

Simon gave Clary a you tried look, then followed Victor into his office, Simon closed the door behind them, walking towards Victor, he sighed, "Look I know you're upset-"

Victor moved away from Simon when he walked closer. 

Simon tried not to show that hurt that him. 

Victor glared at him, "I told you not to go after Valentine, but you follow behind Clary anyway, I told you it was dangerous!"

Simon putting his hand up trying to calm him, "I- I know it was incredibly stupid, but she's like my family, I had to help her."

Victor shook his head, then looked Simon in the eyes, "So you rather me worry all day while you risk your life following behind her!"

Simon frowned at Victors words, he knew what the real problem was, "D- do you think I still have feelings for Clary? Because this isn't really that big of a deal, I'm a Vampire."

Victor looked down at his folded arms. 

Simon chuckled harshly, "You do, don't you?!"

Victor remained quiet instead of answering Simon. 

Simon looked at Victor in annoyance, "You don't trust me?!" Simon not giving him time to respond, used his vampire speed to exist the room.

Victor put his hands over his face, sighing. 

Simon made his way back to Magnus's, sitting down next to angrily. 

Magnus raised his eyebrow at him, "What's with the angry face?"

Simon ran his hand through his hair, turning to look at him, "Victor still thinks I'm in love with Clary!" He got up beginning to pace the living room back and forth. 

Magnus nodded in understanding, knowing Simon may not like what he's about to tell him, "I don't blame him."

Simon looked at him with a look of betrayal, "You're siding with him?! I'm not in love with Clary anymore I swear! I'm in love him!"

Magnus smiled at Simons confession, "Ah! I think you should tell him that."

Simon eyes widened, "Oh no! We haven't been dating that long, He'll be weirded out or at least dump me! I don't want him to dump me!"

Magnus got up and put his hands on Simons shoulder, "Breathe Simon!" 

Simon nods his head, "Yeah Okay! I'm breathing!"

Magnus patted his shoulder, "Good! Now go talk to Victor."

Simon let a the breathe he was holding in, "Okay! I'm gonna go talk to him, but i'm not telling him I love him!"

Magnus shrugged, sitting back down picking up the magazine he was looking at, "Suit yourself!" 

Simon sighed then walked out of Magnus's apartment and back to The Institute, His hands were sweaty, he didn't know how this confrontation was going to come about after their fight, they surprisingly don't fight that often but when they do it's just petty stuff, this however isn't petty and knew the Clary situation would probably come up at some point. 

He waved to Lydia who smiled at him, then walked with him towards Victors office, Lydia turned to look at Simon, "He's been moody since you left."

Simon groaned shoving his hands into his pockets, "That would be my fault, Sorry!"

Lydia nodding forgiving Simon, "Just make sure you do whatever to make him happy again." She smirked.

Simon blushed at her comment, "Oh my god that was one time! You're never going to let that go are you?!"

Lydia snorted at the memory of walking in on Simon and Victor making out on his desk, "Nope!"

Simon waved bye to Lydia as Simon was now in Victors office, He saw that Victor was working on some papers. 

Victor looked up, then put his pen down then leaned against his desk, looking at him, "Yes?"

Simon walked closer to him so he could talk to him about Clary, he moved his hand to his hair, "I'm sorry! I was childish to run off, I should have stayed and we talk about this like adults."

Victor nodded agreeing with everything Simon said, "I know you'll always have a place in your heart for Clary but -

Simon walked closer then wrapped his arms around Victor's waist, "Hey! Clary is my best friend, she's like family, always going to be apart of my life, but so are you, I don't have those feelings anymore, all the love I had has moved onto you."

Victor playing in Simon's hair, "Did you just say that you loved me, love?"

Simon's mouth dropped open, the thing he didn't want to say he said anyway, but since Victor doesn't look like he wants to run away, "Yes! I love you!" 

Victor smiled kissing Simon on the cheek, pulling away, "I'm sorry too, I just didn't want to lose you and figured you ignored me because you still loved Clary."

Simon leaned up to kiss Victor on the lips, both smiling into the kiss, Simon pulled away, "I didn't mean to ignore you I swear, I'm sorry I worried you though." 

Victor nodded pulling Simon to sit on his lap in his chair at his desk, Simon relaxed into his lap, leaning his head on his shoulder while Victors arms Simons waist, kissing Simon's forehead, "I'm just happy you're safe."

Simon leaned to kiss Victor, he pulled away, "Me too!"


End file.
